At present, in supermarket stores or smaller market stores, two techniques are used for displaying cheese for sale. In the first, which is the traditional method, a cutting counter is used where cheese is served by a cheese server. In the second, packaged cheeses are offered after being displaced in refrigerated showcases.
Each of these techniques have disadvantages. In the first case, although it is clear that having a cutting counter adds animation to a store, this process is unprofitable due to high costs and charges. While a packaged counter or refrigerated showcase does not have these disadvantages, nevertheless, cheese so offered suffers a bad image with customers, possibly because present refrigerated cases do not lend themselves to detailed inquiry by consumers.
Furthermore, existing refrigerated cases are adapted in a linear format, and, thus, are not usable in medium-sized or small market stores.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved refrigerated display case which substantially overcomes the above-described deficiencies in the prior art display cabinets.